


弯月对长虹

by Gladiatorism



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gladiatorism/pseuds/Gladiatorism





	弯月对长虹

弯月对长虹

凯凯，我在飞机上无聊，看完了欢乐颂。”胡歌一副求表扬的模样。

“行啊你，那么长，怎么看完的。”王凯意味深长地笑。

胡歌翻了个白眼，“看的你的剪辑版，行了吧。戏份那么少，我还没落地呢就看完了。”

“不过，看得我也想演医生了。”

“为什么？”

“白大褂真的好帅啊。”

“哦变相夸我帅呢。”

“不是，你到底懂不懂啊，就是医生的那种感觉。工作认真努力救人的样子，特别帅。”

“我怎么记得我演的是个假正经医生。”王凯笑得停不下来。

“对了，那个道具服，我记得当时留了一件呢。”王凯说着就开始翻衣柜。

别有用心地，留了一件。

胡歌还在忙着擦干头发。王凯连他家电吹风坏了都懒得买个新的，一会儿得去网上给他订一个。

等王凯重新出现在他面前，胡歌抬头，就看到了一个如假包换的赵启平。恍然如梦。

“这位胡先生，在病床上怎么还乱动呢。”王凯从厨房拿了根温度计，发挥职业特长，演得有模有样。

“你别过来。”胡歌条件反射地往床上缩了缩。

“是你说喜欢白大褂的。”王凯一脸无辜。

“等等，你给剧组拿了多少道具啊。这听诊器是怎么回事儿？”

“你不喜欢？”王凯笑。

胡歌不愿承认。但几个小时前在脑子里挥之不去的画面，转眼就成了现实。这和美梦成真没什么区别。既然这样，不如奉陪一场。

漫长的沉默过去，王凯都快要以为胡歌不吃这一套，自己白和道具姐姐撒娇了。

“……”

“赵医生，我不太好，你能不能给我做个检查？”胡歌靠在床头的软垫里，注视着王凯，一字一句地说。带着点软糯的鼻音，有气无力的。

王凯手一抖，差点把温度计砸了。差点忘了，他这个男朋友，也是专业的。但既然是自己先起的头，至少在气势上，不能输。

“哪里不舒服了？”王凯和他对视，眼神灼热。

“赵医生，我要是知道，还要你检查干嘛？”胡歌说得理所当然，一脸天真无邪的模样。

“……那我可得好好检查一下。”王凯被撩得七荤八素，差点忘了接话。

 

胡歌穿着王凯的睡衣，简单的款式，倒真有几分像病号服。

王凯绷出一副严肃认真的样子，坐到床边。望着胡歌说，请你平躺，手放好。

胡歌乖乖照做。眼神却不安地游移。

“放松。”王凯的声音低沉而性感，让胡歌反倒是更加紧张了。

王凯轻轻掀开胡歌的衣服下摆，伸进冰凉的听诊器，惹得他战栗了一下。

王凯当然不会用听诊器，只会四处乱按。异样的感觉让胡歌本能地想躲闪，却被王凯按住了肩。

“请你配合检查。”王凯一边把听诊器按上了他的左胸。

鼓点一般的心跳。

“检查的时候要尽量保持平静，不要胡思乱想。”王凯努力憋住笑。

“你才胡思乱想。别按了，冷。”

王凯当然不会放过他。 冰冷的金属在他凸起的乳尖上蹭来蹭去，反复按压，肉粒陷下去又立刻颤颤巍巍地挺立起来，胡歌本来就敏感，被他这么一撩拨，喘着气拼命躲闪。

“赵医生，你这是，在干什么。”

“检查一下发育情况啊。”

“赵医生，我是男的。”胡歌瞪他。

“胡先生，你有所不知，男性也是有可能患乳腺癌的，患病率大约在百分之一左右。”王凯信口胡诌。“所以，平时要注意保养。”

胡歌听了差点背过气去。

“赵医生，请问你是怎么保养的？”他不甘示弱，见缝插针，“能给我看看吗？”说着就要去解王凯的白大褂扣子。

王凯生平第一次感到棋逢对手。他一把抓住胡歌不安分的手。

“别乱动。”

胡歌知道，他开始沉不住气了。一脸得逞的笑。

“裤子脱了，检查。”

“干什么？”

你。王凯费了好大劲才把这话咽了回去。

“先量个体温。”

胡歌刚要开口，王凯瞪他一眼。“好好配合。”一边还从床头柜里拿了个应急小手电，打开，一束刺目的光。

胡歌勉为其难地脱掉了睡裤。尽管对面的人是王凯，这样把自己暴露在明晃晃的光底下，到底还是难为情。于是他剩一条内裤，无论如何也不肯脱了。

“赵医生，把手电关掉。”胡歌喊。“病人的隐私呢。”

“关掉我怎么检查。行，那你不用脱了。”

？？？

结果下一秒，赵医生就用他带着乳白橡胶手套的手，把他腿间的布料拨开，露出一条缝隙。

脆弱的部位被王凯掌握着，又不知道他要玩什么花样，胡歌只得慌乱地看着王凯，任由他上下其手。

胡歌皮肤底子白，穴口也是浅浅的粉色，淡淡的绒毛被手电照得发亮。意识到正在被王凯盯着看，穴口的软肉便不由自主地一颤一颤地收缩，像蚌肉似的，可爱非常。

“别看了。凯哥，别看。”

“叫我什么？”

“赵……赵医生，你，该干嘛干嘛，快着点。”

“耐心点。”王凯在他耳边说。在柜子里取了各式各样的润滑剂。

胡歌惊慌，“你买这么多干嘛。”

“来日方长。”王凯笑。

胡歌绝望地闭上了眼。

“想要热的凉的，什么口味的？”

“医生，你服务还真周到。”胡歌咬牙切齿。

“那我替你挑一个啦。”王凯愉快地说。

胡歌听着他拧盖子挤润滑剂的声音，忐忑不安。

“腿，张开点。”王凯在他大腿根拍了拍。胡歌抗拒地哼了一声，还是照做了。

 

胡歌眼睁睁地看着他把温度计涂满了润滑剂，塞进自己后穴里。

王凯拍了拍他的屁股。“乖，夹紧了。”

胡歌脸都红透了。瞪着王凯，却一句话也说不出来。

冰凉细长的玻璃棒绝对不是什么舒服的东西。胡歌想挣扎，又怕把温度计夹断了，只得就着这个姿势任凭王凯看。

“滑出来的话，可是要罚的啊。”王凯坐在床边，欣赏着胡歌羞愤的模样，一边松开腰带，伸手去抚慰自己被他撩得发硬的欲望。

胡歌盯着他的动作，一边努力地收缩肌肉，把温度计往里吞，然而玻璃太滑，越是乱动，便越是往外掉。穴肉被不停地刺激，自动分泌出湿润的肠液，雪上加霜，沿着穴口慢慢往外流，把内裤都打湿了一点。

胡歌气了，索性夹紧了腿，侧躺着，把自己埋进被子里。

“时间到啦。”

王凯稳了稳呼吸，才忍住了提枪就上的冲动。他蹲在床边，迫使胡歌看着自己，一边抽出了那根湿答答的温度计。刻度都被水痕模糊了。

“你里面真热。”王凯看了一眼，不知廉耻地说。

胡歌拿被子蒙住头。

王凯隔着内裤，慢慢地揉着他半勃的阴茎，满意地听到他越来越急促的呼吸，一直到他完全硬了，阴茎抵着内裤，紧绷出一个明显的形状，才放手。

胡歌露出一个毛茸茸的脑袋和水汽朦胧的眼睛，不满的说：“继续啊。”

王凯笑，说：“我正要继续呢，别着急。”

“……”真是白衣色魔。

“听话，自己脱掉。”王凯连哄带骗。

沉默了许久，胡歌把打湿的内裤从被子里扔了出来。

“真乖。”王凯俨然一个儿科医生。说完便毫不客气地掀开了被子。

“你干嘛！！”

这下王凯没忍住，“你。”

“在那之前，附赠你最后一项吧。”

？？？？？

王凯握着他的一只脚踝，把腿分开，一只手在穴口画着圈，在敏感的会阴揉按，撩拨了半天，才就着湿滑的甬道，伸进一根食指。

穴肉细细密密地缠上来，欲拒还迎。

“前列腺检查。”

“有你这么检查的吗！”胡歌涨红着脸说。

“真要这样的，到你射为止。”王凯笑。“加油吧。”

我一开始，到底为什么要跟他提医生的事？

胡歌还没来得及开始深刻的自我反思，王凯便又加进了一根手指。

王凯太过了解他的身体，一下便找到那一点，手指抵在上面，也不急着动，慢慢地按压，看胡歌的反应。

“凯哥……好难受，你倒是，给我快点……”

“我才难受。”王凯说，声音低哑。

胡歌看了一眼他解到一半的腰带。

“进来，别检查了，我健康着呢……”胡歌拿脚蹭了蹭他鼓成一团的裤裆。

这下王凯哪里还忍得住。

到王凯粗长滚烫的欲望抵着他的穴口的时候，胡歌才觉得自己有点操之过急了。

他咽了咽口水。

“那个，医生，不然还是，先检查一下？”

“用这个检查，效果更好。”不由分说，便捅了进去。

胡歌因为分外的羞耻和紧张，里面比平时还要更湿一点。

“你啊啊啊，出去，太大了，医生，这不行啊医生——”

王凯抓住他的手腕，下身开始慢慢律动起来。

胡歌因为吃痛和紧张，眼角都沁出了泪来。王凯鲜少看到胡歌哭，不知该如何是好，便俯下身来吻他。从薄薄的唇，到笔挺的鼻梁，再到眼角的伤疤。温柔得如同顶礼膜拜。

到胡歌逐渐适应了体内满涨的感觉，不那么紧绷之后，王凯便把目标对准了那一点，饱满的龟头顶着那里，胡歌舒服得呜咽，双手环紧了他的背。王凯就着这个姿势，分毫不差地，一下下撞在那点上，胡歌的穴肉都因为兴奋而绞紧，王凯便顺水推舟，只抽出来一点，又重重地顶进去。

胡歌已经被情欲搅得晕晕乎乎，还扯开他的白大褂，把他的衣服扒了个一干二净，好像自己浑身赤裸而对方还衣冠楚楚就是不公平似的。

确实不公平。胡歌在王凯怀里，颤抖着射得一滴不剩的时候，这样想着。

而王凯搂着胡歌，幸福地睡着之前，迷迷糊糊地想：  
以后要让他多看看我的戏。


End file.
